


Nothing

by fairlydazzling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M, slight warning; making out, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlydazzling/pseuds/fairlydazzling
Summary: They’ve just gotten back from a run, and spend the night together. Nico struggles to hide his feelingsA solangelo short following the lyrics of my favourite song, Nothing by Bruno Major
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Talented Beans





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! so this is my first time sharing my writing online, and i doubt it’ll get much traction, but i hope you like it!! xx

Track suits and red wine,

We just got back from a run together, and we collapse onto his couch. His hand brushes lightly against mine, but I’m not sure if it was on purpose; on my part or his. 

movies for two. 

I return with two glasses of wine in hand, and place them on the table in front of us. “Wanna play something?” I ask. He nods, smiling an easy smile. 

We’ll take off our phones and we’ll turn off our shoes. 

I drop my phone on the table beside me, and he does the same, reaching over me to put it down, meaning I catch a strong smell of him. Pomegranate, I think. 

We’ll play nintendo,

He grabs his controller off the table and I grab mine. 

though I always lose,

He gets so invested in it, leaning his entire body with the controller and biting his lip, and anytime he brushes against me, I freeze, giving him a lead. 

cause you’ll watch the tv

He stares adamantly in front of us, focused. 

while I'm watching you. 

His cheeks are slightly flushed, and I can’t stop the urge to look at him. His hair is ruffled from changing into more comfortable clothes, although he still has a sheen of sweat from our run. 

There’s not many people,  
I’d honestly say,  
I don’t mind losing to. 

He beats me, obviously, and squirms on the couch happily. I look down at my lap, smiling. 

But there’s nothing   
like doing nothing  
with you.   
Dumb conversations,

As we put our controllers away, he sips his wine, and starts talking about a new book he’s been reading. He gets into it, waving his hands around while he talks about the metaphors and how different parts are repeated to show the importance of the words. 

we lose track of time. 

I check the clock behind him. It reads 10:05. I smile slightly, consider bringing up how late it’s gotten, but decide against it when he starts sputtering and drops his head in his hands while talking about how the book ends. 

Have I told you lately  
I’m grateful you’re mine?

Our knees brush against each other again, both of us sitting cross legged on the couch, facing each other, but now he pushes his lightly against mine. I push back. 

We’ll watch the notebook  
for the seventeenth time. 

He grabs my phone and scrolls through netflix, stopping on the Notebook and putting it on, automatically connecting to the tv. 

I’ll say it’s stupid,

“Sappy but okay,” I scoff. He gasps, clutching his chest as if wounded. “You dare insult my favourite movie?” I chuckle at him. “I’ll watch it, even if it is stupid and romantic.” 

then you’ll catch me cryin’. 

The credits roll, and I try to wipe away the tears but Will turns to me and catches me, grabbing my hands away by the wrists. “Aww, are you crying over the stupid, romantic movie?” he mocks. I blush, his hands still encircling my wrists, and try to shake them off, but he holds them fast, keeping me in place. I snatch one away, wiping my eyes. “Shut up,” I say, practically a whimper. 

We’re not making out  
on a boat in the rain  
or in a house I’ve painted blue,

He lets go of my other hand, downing the last bit of his wine. “Bathroom,” he says, and heads off down the hall. 

but there’s nothing

My head drops a bit, face still flushed. He hasn’t even been gone a minute and I miss him. I hear the toilet flush, and I feel myself stand, my feet moving toward the bathroom. 

like doing nothing

My hand lifts, and I pause, unsure of what I’m doing. I knock once, twice, and hear the lock click open. 

with you. 

The door swings open, and a confused Will appears. “Hey, what’s u- ” he’s cut off as I reach forward and catch him by the nape, pulling his face against me, smashing our lips together. 

So shut all the windows,  
lock all the doors,

He doesn’t hesitate, immediately kissing me back with equal hunger, his tongue pressing against my lips, demanding entry. I oblige, our tongues dancing against each other. 

we’re not lookin’ for no one,  
we don’t need nothin’ more. 

He stumbles forward, the force pushing me back, hands roaming down, down, down, one grabbing the back of my thigh, causing me to stumble, before he pulls a bit more, signalling me. I catch the signal, jumping up slightly. His hands support me, our kiss not breaking, growing hungrier by the second, and he carries me across the living room. 

You'll bite my lip and I’ll want you more,

He bites my lip, and I moan involuntarily. He growls at the sound, pushing my head back further, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. I do the same. 

until we end up in a heap on the floor. 

He stumbles as he reaches my room, catching on the edge of the carpet, and we tumble to the ground with a yelp, him taking the brunt of the impact. I sit up on his thighs, as he moans “ow,” a laugh tickling his voice. Suddenly I’m laughing, and he is too. I roll off of him to lay beside him on the ground. 

You could be dancin’ on tabletops, wearing high heels,

He turns to look at me, and I turn my head towards him. He lifts himself up onto his elbow and places a soft kiss to my forehead. 

drinking until the world spins like a wheel,

I turn against him and he wraps one arm around my shoulders, the other around my waist. “I love you,” he whispers, and my heart skips a beat. “I’ve loved you since the first day I met you, and I’ve never stopped.” I look up at him to find his eyes already trained on me. 

but tonight your apartment has so much appeal. 

I move up and kiss him lightly on the lips, a kiss he returns easily. I release it, leaning my forehead against his, closing my eyes.   
“I love you too,” I tell him. “So much.” 

Who needs stars, we have a roof.   
But there’s nothing,  
like doing nothing  
with you.

We drift off slowly, my head on his chest, his arms around me, holding me tight. 

No, there’s nothing,  
like doing nothing  
with you. 

End.


End file.
